Chance Meetings
by drarryismypassion
Summary: When Harry's friends drag him to a club, Harry doesn't expect much to come out of it. Oh, how wrong he was! Rated T for language.


**A/N Hey guys! So here's this. I haven't written Drarry in a while even though it's my favorite, so I decided it was time to write something out real quick! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter walked into the club reluctantly. He hated going out and clubs were, in his opinion, the worst of the worst. All anybody here cared about was who looked the best and who they could take into the back room and fuck. Nothing good ever came of a trip to the club, and Harry wished his friend would have let him wallow in his misery alone.

"Come on, mate. Let's go get a drink." Fred Weasley took hold of Harry's arm and dragged him over to the bar. After ordering, a whiskey and coke for Harry and a Sex on the Beach for Fred, the boys made their way to their group of friends sitting in a booth on the side of the club.

Harry sat on the edge, his green eyes scanning the club with disdain. He downed his drink and was about to tell the others he was leaving when a commotion at the door caught his attention. Girls and guys alike were flocking to someone who had just walked in the door of the dim club. It took a few moments for Harry to be able to see past the crowd of drunken partiers, but once he caught a glimpse, his breath caught in his throat.

It was a man with shiny, platinum blond hair hanging loosely to his shoulders. His face was full of sharp features, the lights from the club accentuating the shadows of his nose and jaw line. He was dressed in the finest suit Harry had ever seen anyone wear to a place like this. When they mystery man looked his way, Harry felt himself flush to his core.

"Harry! Are you listening?" Neville was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"What? I'm sorry. I was distracted." Harry turned away from the gorgeous man to his friends.

"I was just asking if you wanted to join us on the dance floor. We are all going out there." His friends all got up from the table, waiting for Harry's answer.

The green eyed man joined his friends as they all made their way through the crowd. Harry found himself lost the music and wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Suddenly there were hands on his hips, gripping tightly. Thinking it was Fred or George, Harry started dancing with the person behind him. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry started moving like he hadn't danced since he was a teenager.

"You are the most beautiful person in this entire club." The man behind him yelled over the music, startling Harry out of his oblivion. Turning around, Harry noticed the blond from before was the one dancing with him. He felt his face flush again and tried to pull away, but the man placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please don't leave. You fascinate me. I'm not like anybody else you will meet here. I'm not interested in only hooking up. The only reason I'm here is to dance. But, when I saw you, my plans for the night changed. I want to get to know you better. I'm Draco." The blond held out his hand, and Harry took it.

The blond, Draco, had a strong grip and it thrilled Harry. "Hello Draco, I'm Harry." They had slowly moved from the dance floor and to a corner booth.

"Have a seat, Harry." Draco gestured to the booth with a smile.

Harry sat down gratefully and slid to the inside. Draco sat beside him and placed an arm over his shoulders. A waitress came to the table and they ordered drinks, Draco telling the woman to put them both on his tab. They sat and talked for hours until Harry's friends came to find him.

"There you are, Harry. We've been looking all over for you!" Dean slid into the booth opposite Draco and Harry. "And who are you?" Dean stuck his hand out, waiting for Draco to take it.

"I'm Draco. You must be a friend of Harry's here." Draco hesitantly shook the other man's hand.

"Yeah, we went to school together. I've known him for a while." Dean turned to Harry. "It's time to go. Fred and George just got kicked out. Again. And Neville is trying to take a statue home." Dean laughed and got up, bidding Draco goodbye.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles under his cheek bone. "Well, my darling, I enjoyed our time here. Is there any way I can see you again?"

"Of course!" Harry pulled his cell out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. The blond put his number in Harry's phone and stood up, allowing Harry to get out of the booth.

"It was very nice to meet you, Draco. I will call you." Harry leaned up and placed his lips on the other man's. He felt something like electricity shoot through his entire body. He pulled away, his cheeks warm. "Good night."

The next day, Harry could hardly believe the events of the night before. If Dean hadn't confirmed them when he called this morning, Harry would have thought it was an elaborate dream. He was going to wait a few days before calling Draco. He didn't want to seem too desperate.

It had only been half a day and the waiting was already driving him crazy. His boss, Albus, had already asked him three times what was on his mind. The paperwork he was supposed to be doing was sloppy and not up to his usual standards. Usually after a case, Harry was really good about filling out the reports and handing them in to his captain.

Even though his partner was trying to ignore him, even Ron noticed something was going on. "What's wrong with you? I'm having to do half of your work, Potter."

"Please don't start today, Ron. I've put in for a new partner. You won't have to deal with me for much longer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Harry pulled out his phone and gave in, calling Draco.

"Malfoy speaking. How can I help you?"

"Draco? Hi, it's Harry. From the club last night?" Harry was sure the guy wasn't going to remember him.

"Harry? Hello! I've been waiting for your call. I was worried you were going to wait a few days to call. I'm glad you didn't. How are you this morning?" Draco's words made Harry grin and Ron shot him a dirty look.

"I almost did, to be honest. I didn't want to seem desperate. I'm doing great, now. And how are you today?"

"Oh I'm wonderful. So, how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I'm eager to see you again and I want to treat you to something special." Draco sounded nervous so Harry decided not to play hard to get.

"I would love to go to dinner with you, Draco." Harry smiled and pulled his lip between his teeth. "Pick me up at 7:00?" Draco agreed and they said goodbye, Draco stating he had to get to a meeting.

The rest of the day drug by and, as Harry made his way home from work, the nerves hit him. He hadn't been on a date since Ginny and that ended badly. They had been together for three years until Harry figured out he was gay. Ginny said she understood but that she was still heartbroken. Ron, however, didn't take kindly to it at all. He said some nasty things and Hermione had stood by his side, effectively ending two fifteen year friendships.

He got home at 6:30 and had to hurry to get ready. He went through his entire wardrobe before settling on a pair of black slacks, black shoes and an emerald green silk button up shirt that brought out his eyes. When 7:00 rolled around and there was a knock on his door, Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Draco stood outside with a bouquet of red roses for Harry. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a red button up underneath. "Wow. You look amazing, Harry. These are for you."

Harry blushed yet again and took the flowers, putting them in a vase in the kitchen. They went to the restaurant and when the entered the building, Harry's jaw dropped. It was the most elegant place Harry had ever been to. Each wall was lined with Greek columns with wall sconces hold gas lanterns in between each one. The ceiling was a huge mural depicting angels descending from the heavens. They were sat at a table near the back windows with a view of the river. It was beautiful. After ordering, they started talking about their lives and how their family and friends felt about them being gay.

"It came as a shock to my best friends, but everyone else seemed to already know or have some idea of the fact. When my girlfriend and I broke up, she said that she had been waiting on it for a while. We still talk and have lunch occasionally. My best friend, her brother, and I are partners at the precinct and he didn't take it well. He called me all kinds of horrible names and said he no longer wanted to work with me for fear of me 'falling in love with him'. It was quite ridiculous." Harry took a bite of his steak, ashamed of sharing so much.

"Nobody in my life expected it. I was quite the playboy when I was younger. I had a different girl on my arm every weekend, and was never in a committed relationship. My parents were appalled when they found out. My father actually disowned me and my mother did nothing to sway his decision. Most of my friends abandoned me, not wanting anything to do with a 'dirty fag'. The only one who I still speak to is Pansy, and I'm sure she thinks that it's just a faze and I will wake up one day and realize that I am in love with her." Draco let out a laugh and they descended into a comfortable silence, enjoying their meal.

After dinner, they took a walk down the river, discussing their separate lines of work and sharing embarrassing childhood memories. When they arrived back at Harry's apartment, Harry invited Draco in for a drink and they sat on his couch, talking about everything under the sun.

When Draco announced he had to leave, Harry found himself upset. He didn't want the blond male to leave, but he knew it would be too soon to ask him to stay. He walked Draco to the door, but before he opened it, he pulled Draco to him and kissed him.

Draco responded eagerly, pulling Harry closer so that there was no space between them. Harry ran his fingers through the grey eyed man's blond hair, pulling lightly and eliciting a hiss from him. When the need for air arose, Draco pulled back, resting his forehead lightly against Harry's.

"I think I can see myself falling for you very quickly, Harry Potter." He kissed Harry's forehead and, with a promise to visit him at work the next day, left the small apartment.

Harry leaned his back against the door and sighed. He was looking forward to seeing what the future would hold for him and Draco Malfoy.

 **Well guys, gals, ladies and gents, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
